Forestry work machines, such as forestry swing machines, may include a log deflector (also known as a log guard). Such a log deflector is used to deflect away from a carrier of the forestry work machine a log held by the forestry work machine. In this way, the log deflector reduces the risk that the log will strike the carrier.
Typically, the log deflector is located on a side of the carrier. A projecting portion of the deflector extending laterally outwardly relative to the carrier adds to the overall width of the machine and reduces versatility and serviceability.